1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label printer for printing item names, bar codes, etc. on labels, and more particularly, to a label printer with a separating device for separating printed labels from a base paper.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Some of separating devices used in label printers are handled as optional parts. One such separating device is constructed as a modular unit, and is provided with a pulse motor and a paper feed mechanism driven by means of the motor so that it can operate by itself. In order to separate labels, printed by means of the printer, from a base paper, the separating device is operated so as to feed that portion of the base paper which is cleared of the labels.
The separating device of this type is positioned by being partially inserted into a socket portion in the bottom plate of the body frame of the label printer, and is screwed to the bottom plate. In this manner, the separating device can be mounted on the printer. At the time of maintenance, therefore, the separating device is drawn out forward from the printer after screws are removed first, reversely following the procedure for mounting.
In the conventional label printers, as described above, the screws must be driven or removed in order to attach or detach the separating device, so that the efficiency of operation for the attachment and detachment of the device is low.